Daddy's Devilish Diary
by GoldenWhiteRose
Summary: A little co-written piece by WinnifredArtemis and myself focusing on the relationship between Alice and the Fiend. Please review :D x


**A/N:  
Hey guys, a little joint piece from WinnifredArtemis and me (GoldenWhiteRose) We first met when I joined the site in spring and have been working on this joint enterprise for three months now - so be nice with the reviews :P**

**WinnifredArtemis voicing the Fiend and me voicing Alice in true Pendle style :D**

**We hope you enjoy it, and we love getting feedback to help us become better writers! :) **

**Thank you lot to Lightning Bee for betaing on this story**

* * *

**Daddy's Devilish Diary**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been quite a difficult day for me as a father. I know that there comes a time where you're supposed to let your little ones grow up and leave the nest. Still, to think my little girl, at only fourteen years of age, is starting to be seen as a woman and has started to develop more than friendly feelings... No, I really can't say I like it._

_I know I can't say I've been the best father; being absent when her mother gave birth to her, and only poking my head in to look at the child before leaving again. No, I'm not a real dad—and certainly not a daddy… A daddy is the first and most important man in his daughter's life—I had never really been in my black haired daughter's life. I chose to be with some of my other uncountable offspring. Their greedy and ungrateful eyes looking at me, hungry for the power I can grant them… And what do they do when they get it? They invariably go on a meaningless rampage and get themselves killed some way. What was the purpose of it all?_

_Ah, diary, sometimes I really regret not being with this child and her mother more often. When I look down at her I can see a lot of myself in her. Her strength, her courage and her intelligence—they are all sides of myself that I really value and that even my enemies have learned to respect. If I had been with her more often I could have taught her who she was and the full extent of her power, If I had done so, then she wouldn't have been forced to live with that old worn out and oh so weak spook. Spook. Huh, yeah, I really can't believe he hasn't seen himself for the old man he is, and let the young boy take his place._

_That she was living with them has had a major influence on the way that she expresses herself and her thoughts. She was almost impossible to recognize as my daughter. I suppose most of it has to do with the young boy. His soul really is an interesting one, and I have to admit that I myself have taken big interest in getting him on my site. An idea would be to get the two of them together—not that I think they need my help in that matter, they are almost too close for my comfort already. Still, the boy is a son of the light—a weapon made to be used against me, and if I let the two of them get closer, who knows what the result could be? The old spook would be sure to use her attraction to the boy to turn her into someone she wasn't._

_However, the fool had kicked her out and now she was alone for the first time in her life. It can be a new start for the two of us, and this time, I will be there for her. I will become—her Daddy. I stayed up all night and I have now planned it all. At first I thought of just popping out with a cake, shouting "Happy father-daughter's day", but as I practiced, it just felt too embarrassing. In the end the idea I went for was the one making myself and the idea of a dad grow on her. I could help her on her way, give her what she's in need of. A meal of warm food, a blanket, a helping hand. Nothing will be too much for my daughter—especially considering who I am._

_Dear Diary, I'm sorry, but I just can't wait any longer, I really have to have a look at what's going on. I'll tell you all about it later._

_OXO._

The fiend signed and put down his quill down on table. Getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in, he walked over to the opposite corner of his private office. A table was placed in this corner as well, but it was slightly different to his writing desk, this one was taller and was formed an ellipse. The surface of it was clean and black and, as the fiend bent forward and over it, he willed the surface to show him what he wanted to see. The black stone started moving in circles and created a perfectly clear window down to Earth and to his daughter.

* * *

On the outside of town on Earth

* * *

Alice approached the tavern a little anxiously, hoping they would accept her coin as payment for drink, food and a way of keeping warm.

The tavern wasn't particularly busy and as she entered two men at the bar turned around to look her up and down appreciatively.

"You got money?" The barman asked her brusquely. Alice took her single bronze coin out of her pocket. The barman nodded. "At this hour that'll get you a pint o' larger and slice o'bread- no doubt you'll get some work though. You can stand over there by the fire to keep warm and where I can see you. If the neighbourhood watch come calling you scarper, girl." He left her bread and ale on the bar and turned away to serve another customer. A heavily made-up woman, old enough to be Alice's grandmother by Pendle standards, gave Alice a filthy look.

Alice went slowly with her ale, not much enjoying the taste, as she stood in front of the fire, slowly warming up. Her bread she'd devoured instantly.

Although it had been around eleven o'clock when Alice had first entered the tavern it seemed to get busier as the night went on until eventually an entire military band, most likely a press gang, entered the tavern, already drunk.

The leader of the band, a tall, thin man with a face like a rat ordered ale all round for his companions, to many cheers, before turning to the rest of the tavern.

"On our way to fight, we are" he announced "And we're going to need a hard little worker to help us out! Any takers?"

"There's two here tonight." The barman confirmed. "That fair maiden with the red hair," he pointed to the woman old enough to be Alice's grandmother who looked anything but a fair maiden. "And this precious violet with an arse you just need to smack. Barely off her father's knee this one." He told them proudly, pointing at Alice.

Every man in the bar turned to stare at Alice, none more pervertedly than the rat-faced man. He strode over to her confidently, stopping just two foot away. The hot blood rose to Alice's face and she contemplated throwing a punch- there was no way she'd be willing to act as anyone's whore. But there were so many more of them. Her best hope was surely to wait for a private audience. The barman came out eagerly from behind the bar to stand beside Alice.

"Well lads," the rat-faced man turned to his companions. "If she was my little girl I'd still be bathing her!" They all laughed heartily at his joke and though she had long since lowered her eyes she felt their gazes heavily on her. "How much for me and the lads?" He asked the barman.

"Sovreign each I'd say."

The rat-faced man handed over five sovreigns, tossed an old coin to the barman and took Alice's arm, looking hungrily at her.

"Will you be wanting a bed, master?" The barman called, back round the other side of the bar.

"I'll have her up against a wall." The rat-faced man replied gruffly, dragging Alice out of the bar.

It became clear to Alice now that there was no hope of a private audience and that these men planned to take her every which way, up against the wall and in front of each other.

She swung a punch at the man holding her arm; it hit him in the jaw and he spat the blood in Alice's face. Twisting her arm behind her the rat-faced man thrust her against the wall and smacked her bottom hard.

"Let's take a look at that famous arse of hers!" He jeered, pulling her skirt up.

"You don't know what you're meddling with!" Alice cried out. "You don't know who I am and what I can do!" With every fibre of her being Alice wished these men dead.

"But we're about to find out" the rat-faced man whispered in her ear, stroking her bottom. A sob caught in her throat and she wriggled desperately, hissing a spell under her breath and exerting her will—these men would die.

The rat-faced man smirked and brought Alice's other hand around to his crotch and laid it against his manhood. It was peppered with weeping scabs and Alice whimpered – he had syphilis. He clenched Alice's hand into a fist and then forced her to grasp around him. Alice choked on a sob as he began to move her hand up and down the shaft of his manhood. Alice remembered what her Aunt Agnes had once said about men heading off to war- they burned with lust. Well if this man wanted to burn with lust then so be it.

Alice exerted her will again, and this time her magic responded and ignited the pubic hair of the rat-faced man causing him to howl and release Alice's hand.

After a moment of whimpering the rat-faced man regained bravado. He chuckled and put his other hand round Alice's front to fondle her breasts. "Is that teensy little spell the best our little witch could do?" He mocked, pushing his knee between her legs to force them apart.

He forced himself against her to keep her arm behind her back while he untied the string around her waist.

"Lets see what a little witch looks like with no clothes on," he whispered, pulling her dress up to her waist, causing Alice to sob and whimper.

Alice's tears ran down her face as the rat-faced man pulled her dress off over her head leaving her standing there in just her binding and loincloth. He reached down and unlaced her pointy shoes and ordered her to step out of them.

The rat faced man placed one hand inside her binding and seized her right breast while he slipped the other hand up her loincloth and stroked her most private area. Alice turned round and spat at the man.

"Take your filthy hands off me!" She screamed at him, trying again to tear herself from his grip.

"I've paid for this, you bitch." He hissed at her, bending her over and pushing her to her knees and down onto her hands.

"I think she's worried about the spanking she'll get of Daddy!" Another of the men jeered. "Scream all you want, sweetheart, cause Daddy can't hear you."

The rat-faced man placed his hands on Alice's hips and prepared himself for entry.

"You're lucky this isn't your first time, pretty whore, or this would hurt a lot." The rat-faced man announced.

"Nah I bet she was born with her legs open!" The other man mocked. "I bet she's good and wet- I wonder how many pricks she's had inside her?"

Alice tensed herself for the moment of agony.

"You can suck my cock while you're at it" the other, most vocal man, sneered, pulling down his breeches. 'You even think about biting or lighting up my pubes I'll fuck you up the arse until you're raw and bloody." He warned, tracing Alice's lips with his appendage. The rat-faced man snickered and Alice felt him close to her.

"Well well well," a voice jeered from the shadows "If it isn't our little gutter rat!"

The rat-faced man instantly released Alice and turned to face the voice. "Who the he-" before noticing the outline of a ship on the lower part of the mans tunic. "Oh fuck me!"

"Like sister, like brother I see" the man responded, walking out of the shadows and into the light cast by the moon.

A round of laughter from the darkness gave away the presence of more than one man. "You know, they're the exact same words your whore sister begged as she spread her legs for me in the mud yesterday. Wet as a marsh, she was, and squirmed like a weasel while I fucked her into the dirt!" The men who had remained in the shadows chuckled. "But I see you have your own little slice of cake there," he added, spotting Alice, "And I'm ready for my dessert! You might as well give her to me; we all know you've not got the cock for her!" More chuckles came from the gloom.

The new man approached Alice slowly, no one moved to stop him.

"Well aren't you just a little peach?" He asked, squatting next to hear and lifting her chin. "A soft-skinned, pretty little peach. How old are you, poppet?"

"Fourteen," Alice whispered, the man drew closer.

"Are you bleeding yet? Are you a woman?" He asked even lower so no one else could hear.

"Yes, but I'm not really a whore, I didn't sell myself to these men," Alice whispered back.

"Are you a maiden? Did they hurt you?" He asked her gently before shaking his head and moving away, scooping up Alice's dress and shoes as he did so. "A word of advice, Josah," he added to the rat-faced man "Stick with your sister, she's the only one desperate enough to have you. Mind you, could you even fill her? I think I might have stretched her a bit."

The rat-faced man lunged at the newcomer but was held back. The newcomer tucked Alice under his arm and took her back inside the tavern and up the stairs to a bedroom.

"Just take a seat on the bed, poppet, I'll be back in a moment."

Alice obeyed, although tears of fear pricked behind her eyes before the man returned to soothe her with soft words and a hot meal on a tray which he placed before her.

"Just stay here and rest, poppet. You can have my room tonight, have no fear, I won't do anything to hurt you." He hugged her gently with one arm before getting up and going to the door.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded, anxious to know why a complete stranger would help her. "Why are you helping me?"

"You remind me of my own daughter," the man replied. "You can call me Luca... keep the bird." He added, nodding towards the hand-whittled wooden bird, about as big as the palm of Alice's hand, sitting on the dressing table. It was the sort of toy peasant men would craft for their little girls if they could not afford a doll or a new dress although it was also a model of Alice's favourite bird; the musical bluejay. There was no sound she loved more than the song of the woodland bluejay except the sound of Tom's voice close to her ear, whispering tender truths. But the wooden bird would have to do. She didn't have Tom any longer.

* * *

Back at the fiend's place

* * *

The fiend smiled to himself as he walked away from the black stone table. His daughter had once again proved that she was his, and the awareness of this made even the heart of the devil warm up. He was proud, proud of his Alice. She might not be a daddy's girl or obedient like her sister, Morwena, but that might be the reason he treasured her so much. Alice was strong, she was fearless and she had her own way of doing things.

Taking up the quill, the Fiend once again sat down with his diaries and continued from where he'd left off.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just saw my daughter again. She has grown up to be such a beauty, and I can see so much of her mother in her. She's a feisty one too, a girl to be both feared and admired, and I can't be anything but proud of her._

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing or if I should be more active in her life. I'm afraid it's already too late and, even if I did, I doubt she'd listen to anything I'd to say. In that way our arrangement might be an ideal one. This way she is more free, more her own person. I don't want her to do what I think is best for her – by keeping my distance I let her figure out what she likes to do and wants to be for herself, and then I try to support her in any little way I can._

_I guess someday it will have to end. With each day that goes by, I, her father, watch my little princess grow up a little more. In my eyes she will always be my little one, but soon, before I know it, she'll be wrapped up in the arms of someone else._

_When that day comes, that's when I'll have to let her go…_

_OXO._

_The Fiend_

* * *

**So, people, like and review :D Don't forget to follow us and check out our other stories! :D**


End file.
